Scanned laser displays typically utilize a microelectromechanical system (MEMS) based electromagnetically driven actuator to drive a scanning platform having a mirror disposed on the scanning platform to reflect the laser beam in one or multiple dimensions. Such electromagnetically driven actuators operate by having a current carrying conductor in a coil arrangement interact with the magnetic field of a permanent magnet or electromagnet to generate torque that moves the scan platform. The resistance of the current carrying conductor may significantly affect the power consumption of the actuator. In general, lower resistance may result in lower power consumption by the actuator. In a conventional motor design, the cross section of the conductor is typically constant and determined by the gage of the wire used to wind the motor coil. In a MEMS type actuator, the cross section of the conductor may affect the coil resistance.
Coil resistance may be reduced by reducing the number of turns in the actuator coil. However with fewer turns the drive current requirement is greater to obtain the same amount of torque produced by the actuator. Increasing the drive current also produces increased joule heating which decreases the efficiency of the actuator.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, if considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding and/or analogous elements.